Consequences
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: another go at re writing a isentually non J/P episode and making into a total J/P fest. this one is based on Drednaught the moment Tom is supose to leave and doesnt.


Ok remember when on the episode dreadnaught when tom said thank you to Kathryn and then left the bridge. What if Tuvok had left and Tom had refused to leave Kathryn alone to die?

Here is my take on that.

CONSEQUENCES 

"Tom you too go now." Kathryn said as she watched Tuvok exit the bride and walked up behind Tom with every intention of taking the con.

"Captain I maybe a little rusty on Starfleet procedure but I remember that in a situation like this there should be two bridge officers present in case one of us is incapacitated and can't complete the mission." Tom said a slight smug smile appearing on his face as Kathryn smiled back and him and inclined her head.

"Very well Mr Paris set a collision cause with the missile." She said knowing the real reason Tom had not wanted to leave her alone but there was no way she was going to bring that out into the open and she turned and sat in her chair.

"Computer set self destruct authorisation Janeway Pie 110, five minutes, begin." She sat back in her chair as the monotone voice of the computer started the countdown to their deaths.

This was not the first time Kathryn had faced death, and every time felt a little different, right her right now she almost felt a piece, Tom was glancing at her over his shoulder and he was smiling slightly at her, she could see the worry in his eyes but he was hiding it well from her well trained gaze, but not well enough.

Standing up and walking up behind him she looked out of the view screen at the missile that was still on its deadly mission towards the planet.

"B'lanna this is Janeway we have set Voyager on a collision cause with Dreadnaught you must transport out now."

"Not yet Captain I am almost done." B'lanna's voice was heavy and slow and Kathryn arched an eyebrow at Tom who just gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Are you alright B'lanna?" Kathryn said as the computer chirped four minutes.

"I will be." Came the reply. Kathryn knew there was nothing she could do about her chief engineer now there was no time. Kathryn did not move back to her command chair instead she placed her hand on Tom's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"It's been a pleasure serving with you Mr Paris." She said and he looked up at her and locked her gaze.

Tom had never felt so much power in one look before they were barely touching, yet his heart was thudding in his chest and his blood rushing in his ears and it had nothing to do with the fact that the computer told them only three minutes to self destruct.

"Thank you Kathryn." He said finally not knowing how to put into words all the emotions he was feeling right now and knowing a simple thank you could ever be enough.

As Kathryn turned away from him tom grabbed her hand, he didn't know what came over him but he knew it was literally now or never. He had wanted to kiss this woman ever since she showed up in New Zealand. He had pushed the thought away, knowing that the opportunity to do such a thing was nothing more than a fantasy but here it was, they were going to die and she was looking at him with those big blue eyes and wondering what was about to happen. As he pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap he could see the change in her face as understanding came upon it. He was expecting her to pull away but she didn't. in fact she lent in part way as their lips crashed together.

It was almost a primal need at first as their tongues dulled and hands grasped at clothing. Tom ran his hand through her tousled partially unclipped hair and across her cheek.

Realising this was probably the first and last time he would kiss her Tom backed off making the kiss more gentle and he felt Kathryn do the same. Her soft lips almost caressing his as her hands clasped around the back of his neck and her backside settled in the curve of his lap.

"Self destruct in one minute."

Kathryn broke out of the spell at the sound of the auto destruct and she pulled away from tom far enough to look him in the eyes.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything the sensors started beeping alerting them to the fact that Dreadnaught had been stopped.

"Get her out of there Tom, Computer end self destruct authorisation Janeway Pie 110. the computer confirmed her orders as did Tom.

"I have transported her straight to sick bay." He said their moment forgotten temporally as the situation started to dawn on then that they were going to live.

"Go down there and see how…"

"It ok Captain I have her, she is unconscious but she will be fine." The Doctor interrupted and Kathryn collapsed in her chair.

"Sorry doctor I forgot about you."

"Evidently, however at least everything is ok now."

Kathryn shook her head and turned to Tom, he was looking at her with almost a sad expression on his face which he quickly shook off and smiled at her.

"Shall we go and get our crew back Mr Paris?" She said returning the smile as he swivelled in his chair and tapped his fingers on the Conn.

"Aye Ma'am."

Tom had been pacing his room for a good two hours, they had gotten all the crew back on to Voyager and everything was back to normal, it was as though he had not spent the longest yet the greatest five minutes of his life waiting to die, only to find himself back in his quarters. No harm done, a little bit more battle hardy, nerves a little frayed, but most of all totally confused as to where it left him with Kathryn There was no denying she had kissed him back, she had been just as willing in the kiss as he had. Was it just because they were about to die and he happened to be the only warm body available, he didn't want to believe that but he knew the only way to be sure was to ask her.

So for two hours he had been pacing his quarters and working up the courage to go and see her, as yet he had not found that courage and he was just driving himself insane.

Taking a deep breath and walking straight for the doors Tom practically ran down the hall way and towards Kathryn's quarters, he knew if he stopped now he would never do it.

Coming upon the closed doors he paused only for a second before he pushed the chime and he heard her call out almost immediately.

"Come in."

Tom stepped through the doorway in to a low lit room, he had been here once before but it was work business and the room was fully lit then she was in uniform and just walking out of the door when he called round. He had never observed the room like this and it had a totally feminine essence about it that was purely Kathryn.

"Hi Tom I have been expecting you for hours." She said from her seat under the window and Tom couldn't hold back his surprise.

"What, I mean ok I don't understand." Tom said confused as he walked towards her and sat down on the sofa next to her without touching.

"About what happened on the bridge, it was hardly a normal day for us, I thought you might want to talk about it." She said her voice was calm and her body seemed relaxed. She was wearing her uniform minus the jacket and Tom couldn't help but notice the curve of her body as she lent back against the cushions.

"You seem awfully calm about what happened." Tom said deciding to go with her relaxed attitude as winding himself up all day did not seem to have done him any good.

"I am not." She said quietly, she was not looking at him any more and Tom noticed she was fidgeting with the material of her trousers. Tom understood now, she was offering him an easy way out, a way to take back what happened, to declare to her that it was because of the situation that it happened, that they were about to die and that he was just reaching out to the nearest person. He was not about to do that, Tom reached over and picked up Kathryn's hand the one that had been playing with the invisible stain on her pants leg and she snapped her eyes up at him.

"I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you." He said and he could feel the tremble in her hands.

"Don't say that Tom, please I can't here you say that." She said as she shook her head slowly but made no attempt to pull her hand away.

"Why not it's the truth, and you wanted it to I could feel it, the way you looked at me, how you felt don't you tell me that it was all because we were going to die." He said forcing her to look at him with a finger under her chin.

"I did want to kiss you Tom, I wanted to feel you just once, because I know that's all I could ever hope for, I wont deny not wanting to do it, I wont even pretend I didn't love it, but I did it because I didn't think I would ever have to face the consequences of it." Kathryn said keeping her gaze locked on his as Tom found himself understanding where she was coming from.

"Maybe it does not have to be a bad consequence." Tom said getting a small glint in his eyes and Kathryn quirked an eyebrow, she knew that look and when it was directed at her she knew it meant trouble.

"Tom, no I mean it's totally inappropriate." She said stammering slightly as she felt her pulse quicken as he scooted closer to her on the sofa.

"Maybe we lived so we could at least explore this a little bit further, you wanted once Kathryn why not ask for the whole once." He said as he closed the gap between their mouths. Once again he went slowly giving her a chance to back away from him but once again she didn't move.

Kathryn could feel the soft puffs of his breath on her face and she remembered how sweet those lips could be as they finally made contact and she melted against him. This might only be once, this might only be accepting the consequences of what they had shared in those what they thought were their fateful last minutes as they sat on the bridge, but she would be dammed if she wasn't going to give him and show him every thing she had.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she helped him pull her into his lap once more, this time she straddled his legs allowing her ever heating centre to press down in to his lap which forced a gasp from both of them.

Their lips momentarily parted as Tom trailed kisses along her jaw line and back across to her lips. His hands were busy to running down her back and across her waist line to pull at the hem of her turtle neck.

Kathryn let her fingernails curl through his hair as she grasped on to his shoulder as he let one hand trace under her shirt up to her breast. She lent back slightly offering him better access as his other hand started undoing the garment.

Tom watched as Kathryn raised her arms and allowed him to pull off her tank top so she was left sitting in his lap with just her bra and black pants on. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so erotic in his life as he quickly lent forward to run kisses down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. Kathryn arched her spin into his kisses and ran her hands up and under his shirt urging him to straighten up so she could remove it. She stopped as Tom latched his mouth on to her laced covered nipple and gasped out his name which only made Tom suck a little harder.

"God Tom!" She hissed as he finally released her bra and sat back to stare at her fully exposed chest.

"Beautiful, you know that Kathryn you are so beautiful." He said and Kathryn decided to take his distraction to her advantage. Taking his shirt she pulled it off him in one swoop and reached down and threw the catch on his pants so that she could run her hand around his waist and see just how ready he was.

Tom groaned as her hand rubbed his fully erect man hood as she then pressed her naked breasts against his chest and placed her lips at his ear.

"Tom take me to bed." She whispered as she quickly squealed as he stood up taking her with him, her legs wrapped around his waist and hands around his neck, naked upper body's pushing together, her smooth against his solid sparsely hairy and the sensation was almost enough for Tom not to make it all the way to the bed room.

"Damm it Kathryn I think your going to be the death of me." Tom said as she started sucking on his earlobe and flicking it with her tongue.

"Not just yet Mr Paris but we shall see." She said a wicked grin on her face as Tom practically threw her on the bed knowing two could play that game. Kathryn saw the change in his attitude and to her utter embarrassment almost swooned. Tom had gripped her hips and pulled her pants off quickly, he discarded them on to the floor and turned back to face Kathryn who had one arm crooked above her head her eyes were half closed and she was looking down at him with a half smile on her face.

"I'm in trouble now aren't I?" She said with a small gin as Tom just nodded as he crawled back up to claim her lips with his own once more.

Kathryn ran her hands through his hair and down his back, having already un fastened his pants she slid them off the rest of the way as far as she could before she could not reach any more. Tom did the rest himself so that the only barriers between them now was her lace panties and his boxers. At this point that was still to much for Tom and he quickly removed her underwear and ran a finger through her damp curls causing her to arch of the bed slightly. He didn't know where to look first, her beautiful face her undulating body or at what his fingers were doing. He settled for her face knowing that if he was doing it right her face would tell him every thing. Plus it gave him a great view of her breasts from this angle.

"Yesss Tom." Kathryn hiss between her teeth as he flicked her tiny nub again and pushed a finger deep inside her hooking it slightly to press on her sensitive walls.

She reached for him but all she could get was his face and shoulders, she settled for throwing her one hand back over her head and the other gripped the sheets as Tom increased the pace.

Kathryn wanted more, she needed to see him cum, to look into his eyes at that moment and watch as she gave him the same pleaser that she had already received from him. She needed to have this as it might be the only chance she ever got, the thought vanished as Tom placed his mouth on her sex and she crashed over the edge almost immediately quaking under his sliding tongue.

As she came back to herself she realised Tom was kissing her jaw line once more and she turned to capture his lips, her own taste still on his mouth and it made her even hotter than she already was. Pushing him up so he was kneeling in front of him she grasped his cock in her hand softly and caressed its silky length. Tom's eyes slammed shut and his breathing increased as he held on to not coming right into her hand.

"Kathryn, you have to oh god." Tom said as her mouth closed round him and she applied gentle pressure all the way down the shaft and then flicked her tongue over the head.

Tom had to almost grip on to her shoulders to stop himself from slamming up into her mouth. Looking down and seeing that mountain of auburn hair and her porcelain skin was almost too much.

"Stop Kathryn I don't want to cum like this, not tonight." He said as she lifted away from him with a small nod as she lay back on the mattress pulling him with her.

Tom settled between her thighs as she shifted her hips and he guided himself into her.

They both took a moment to acknowledge the massiveness of this moment before their bodies could hold off no longer. Tom drove in and out in long smooth strokes allowing her walls to clamp around him every time he was in her to the hilt. Increasing the rhythm as her cries and moans got louder.

Kathryn felt like it was all too much and not enough all at once, she ran her hand down his back and clutched on to him firm buttocks pulling him in even deeper causing him to grunt in approval as she met him thrust for thrust.

Sweat came off both their bodies causing them to almost slide together making their skin glow with their love making.

Kathryn could feel her orgasm building and she could see Tom holding back. His eyes were almost glazed over and he was panting for air. Kathryn reached up and touched his face.

"It's ok Tom." She said and he got her meaning straight away and he pushed into her faster and harder until she was shaking with release and he was coming in short little strokes as he emptied into her. Kathryn watched his eyes as he came and then as he re focused on her.

"I think we are both in trouble now." Tom said knowing that right here this once would never be enough with her. He would long for this for the rest of his life and he would be willing to face the consequences of his decision as long as she was willing to as well.

"I know Tom, and I am not sure I could walk away either." She said as he pulled away from her only to settle back down against her side pulling her to half lie on him. Her head against his chest, one leg thrown between his own, and her finger tracing its own pattern through his chest hair.

"Every decision has a consequence Tom, not all of them have to be bad, and this one I can defiantly live with."

The end

Like? Hate? Should I keep my filthy thoughts to myself let me know feed back is always encouraged.

Thanks for reading XxX


End file.
